Drabble Collection: Couples
by Loosing'YxS
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about 5 of my favourite couples in the anime/manga. You can find KukaixUtau, IkutoxAmu, TsukasaxTadase, KairixYaya, NaghihikoxRima. If any of those bother you turn away.
1. 1: Kutau

Heya! :'D I decided to write some drabbles because why not. Also, first time writting Shugo Chara stuff. And it's so very small that it hurts me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai x Utau<strong>

A young blonde girl was sitting on a bench in a park looking lost in thoughts, her beauty being hidden by large sunglasses and a big hat. She was waiting for someone.

"Utau!" – a green eyed boy callled out making the girl look at him smilling brigthly getting on her feet

"What took you so long?"

"You know how my brothers are." – he stopped running in front of her – "I missed you." – he said smilling while wrapping his arms around her

"I missed you too, Kukai." – she answered kissing him lightly

"Wanna go eat some ramen?" – his smile turned sweet

"Yup. I would love to." – was the answer

They smiled at each other one more time and walked hand in hand sharing a love story that will last forever.

* * *

><p>Here is the first drabble out of 5. :3<p> 


	2. 2: Amuto

And here's the second part.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto x Amu<strong>

"I miss them." - said a pink haired girl - "I miss him." - she whispered

In her head a scene replayed countless times: four little beings all smiley next to her, then it was a boy taller than her, older, very handsome, his hair was dark and his eyes had a beautiful dark shade

"Ikuto, I'm already 16, you should be 21 by now. Where are you? You've been gone for far too long. I never thought I would miss you this much."

She turned on her bed to face the wall.

"Come back." - she whispered as she fell asleep

oOo

"A...-mu...Am-...-u...Amu..." - the girl hear someone calling her, this voice was deep and had a hint of nostalgia in it. Who was it?

Her eyes longed to open, half from fear half from being so sleepy. When she finally managed to open her golden eyes she was surprised with what she saw.

"Hello, Amu." - the man smiled, he looked older, but she knew those eyes, she knew them so well

"Ikuto..." - she ended up saying

"I'm back."

* * *

><p>Cheesy, I know, sue me. x''D<p> 


	3. 3: Tsudase

And here comes the only gay pairing in this whole collection. Yeah, I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukasa x Tadase<strong>

"Tadase?"

"Hm?" - came as an answer, the blonde was was reading something

"What are you reading over and over again?" - the Ace's Chair asked

"Nothing." - he said folding the paper and placing it on his pocket

"How is it nothing? I know you're hiding something." - she pouted

"I was wondering, how do you know that you are really in love with someone." - he asked looking sort of exasperated, as usual a drastic emotional change, nothing that Yaya wasn't used to yet

"Well..." - she started - "...you just know it." - Tadase looked defeated so she continued to try - "Your heart feels light and heavy at the same time, every moment you share with the person you like is sweet and when you're not with them it feels like it's really bitter."

The blonde thought for a while. The girl broke the silence.

"Who is it? From your talking it feels like you gave up on Amu." - her eyes were everything but innocent

"It's just someone." - he smiled sweetly remembering the smell of that person, the one he truly loved.

**I'll always be here for you.**

** -Tsukasa**

* * *

><p>And there's only two more to go.<p> 


	4. 4: Kaiyaya

It's almost at the end, but it was a fun experience, I might try drabbles more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi x Yaya<strong>

A girl with brown hair looked deviously at a boy that was sitting across from her, he looked very innocent and shy.

"Kairi-kun, I wanna go on a date with you." - she said very decided

"What?!" - asked the other with his face bright red - "With me? In public? Why?"

"Am I that ugly that you don't want to go out with me on a date?" - she pouted

"NO! Not that at all! That isn't it!" - he countered with wide eyes - "I-I j-just don't think I-I'm sui-table e-enough fo-"

"No," - he placed her hands on her hips and her tone turned bossy - "not that again." - she ended up pouting some more with teary eyes, but she sounded bossy all the same - "The truth is that you don't love me anymore."

"Yaya-chan! No! I didn't mean it like that! D-don't cry, please." - he was very embarrassed and scared he did something very wrong - "Y-you know I-I lo-ve you the mo-ost." - he stuttered some more

"Then why don't you go on a date with me?" - she asked like a kid that didn't get her cookie

"You're too pretty. Everywhere we go everyone stares at you and it feels like everyone's going to steal you away from me." - he said almost whispering looking at the floor and blushing even more

It took a moment till Yaya finally understood, and when she did she just laughed of how silly her boyfriend was.

* * *

><p>One more to go, thank you for reading so far. :3<p> 


	5. 5: Rimahiko

This one is a little longer but nothing more than the other 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Naghihiko x Rima<strong>

A blonde short girl had a really thoughtful and serious look on her face. She was wondering whether her boyfriend felt any kind of annoyance due her height. Sometimes it felt like he had some kind of back pain.

"Naghihiko, what do you think of my height?" - she said cutting whatever he was saying with a dead serious look on her face

"Hn?" - he looked confused, her eyes were burying into him and it kind of scared him -"What kind of conversation to have during a date." - he though

They were in a small cozy cafée enjoying themselves, until she-

"Answer me."

"No, it doesn't bother me, why?" - he tried to answer confused and a bit taken aback

"It always seems you're in pain..." - she looked to the other side embarrassed

Naghihiko laughed.

"Silly, what are you saying? Was that what you were thinking for this whole time?" - he asked chuckling

"It's just that whenever you're hugging or when you kiss me it looks like your back hurts because you always have to lower yourself down."

He laughed some more: -"I have been dancing a lot, it's obvious that my whole hurts. Don't worry about silly things, it'll be fine in some days." - he smiled reassuringly

"Really?" - she asked really happy

"Yes, Rima. Of course."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>And it's done. Thank you all that read this.<p> 


End file.
